Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates generally to mechanical and/or electro-mechanical power modulation devices and methods, and more particularly to continuously and/or infinitely variable, planetary power modulating devices and methods for modulating power flow in a power train or drive, such as power flow from a prime mover to one or more auxiliary or driven devices.
Description of the Related Art
In certain systems, a single power source drives multiple devices. The power source typically has a narrow operating speed range at which the performance of the power source is optimum. It is preferred to operate the power source within its performance optimizing operating speed range. A driven device typically also has a narrow operating speed range at which the performance of the driven device is optimum. It is also preferred to operate the driven device within its performance optimizing operating speed range. A coupling is usually employed to transfer power from the power source to the driven device. Where a direct, nonmodulating coupling couples the power source to the driven device, the driven device operates at the same speed as the power source. However, it is often the case that the optimum operating speed of the driven device is not the same as the optimum operating speed of the power source. Therefore, it is preferred to incorporate into the system a coupling adapted to modulate between the speed of the power source and the speed of the driven device.
Couplings between the power source and the driven devices can be selected such that the input speed from the power source is reduced or increased at the output of a given coupling. However, in frequently implemented systems, typical known power train configurations and/or coupling arrangements allow at best for a constant ratio between the input speed from the power source and the speed of power transfer to the driven device. One such system is the so-called front end accessory drive (FEAD) system employed in many automotive applications. In a typical FEAD system, the prime mover (usually an internal combustion engine) provides the power to run one or more accessories, such as a cooling fan, water pump, oil pump, power steering pump, alternator, etc. During operation of the automobile, the accessories are forced to operate at speeds that have a fixed relationship to the speed of the prime mover. Hence, for example, as the speed of the engine increases from 800 revolutions per minute (rpm) at idle to 2,500 rpm at cruising speed, the speed of each accessory driven by the engine increases proportionally to the increase in engine speed, such that some accessories may be operating at varying speeds ranging between 1,600 rpm to 8,000 rpm. The result of such system configuration is that often any given accessory does not operate within its maximum efficiency speed range. Consequently, inefficiencies arise from wasted energy during operation and oversizing of the accessories to handle the speed and/or torque ranges.
Thus, there exists a continuing need for devices and methods to modulate power transfer between a prime mover and driven devices. In some systems, it would be beneficial to regulate the speed and/or torque transfer from an electric motor and/or internal combustion engine to one or more driven devices that operate at varying efficiency optimizing speeds. In some current automotive applications, there is a need for a power modulating device to govern the front end accessory drive within existing packaging limits. The inventive embodiments of power modulating devices and/or drivetrains described below address one or more of these needs.